Une nuit
by Bony
Summary: L'équipe a une nuit pour faire avouer un meurtre à un suspect.
1. Gibbs

Disclaimer: la série NCIS est la propriété de Donald P. Bellisario, CBS et Paramount. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire. Ceci étant aussi valable pour les chapitres suivants.

Spoiler : aucun.

N/A : J'aurais voulu mettre le personnage d'Abby, mais il ne s'intégrait pas à la trame de ma fic.

Contrairement à ce que peut laisser supposer le titre, cette fic ne finira pas en NC-17 (vous avez lu le résumé, non ?).

Cette fic étant en français, tous les grades correspondent à ceux de l'armée française.

* * *

UNE NUIT : GIBBS

Les locaux du NCIS se vidaient doucement et déjà quelques lumières électriques tentaient de gagner sur l'obscurité. Kate triait plusieurs dossiers posés dans un certain équilibre instable sur son bureau. Tony était au téléphone. Abby s'avança vers eux.

"Où est Gibbs ?" demanda t'elle.

"Je suis là Abby" répondit il en sortant de l'ascenseur, un café à la main.

"Un café à cette heure ? Tu ne vas pas pouvoir dormir" lui fit elle remarquer.

"Le café n'a jamais empêché de dormir. Tu as quelque chose ? "

"Non, je n'ai aucune preuve qui le relie au meurtre de Shirley Kilpatrick. Je n'ai plus rien à faire, je voulais savoir si je pouvais rentrer ? "

"Oui, de tout façon les policiers new-yorkais ne devraient plus tarder." Gibbs décrocha la photo de la jeune femme du tableau. Il la regarda un moment. Il connaissait par cœur ce visage. Elle était restée là, en face de lui pendant une semaine. Elle était mignonne, tout juste la vingtaine, elle était souriante et avait des yeux plein de vie, ses cheveux tirant sur le roux encadrant son visage. Elle paraissait heureuse dans son uniforme tout neuf de marins. Cette affaire allait lui échapper dans quelques minutes, sans qu'il n'ait pu la résoudre, du moins pas complètement. Il savait qu'il tenait le meurtrier, mais celui-ci n'avait rien avoué, et la police de New York allait venir lui le prendre. Il ne supportait pas les échecs, pas cet échec si près du but.

"On l'a encore une nuit" annonça Tony en raccrochant. "C'était les flics chargés du transfert. A cause du mauvais temps, aucun avion ne décolle de New York ce soir. Ils arriveront demain à la première heure. "

"Une nuit ? " il dévisagea les deux agents. "Aucune preuve matérielle… la partie va être serrée. Annulez vos soirées, Kate je veux un nouveau profil. Tony, refais une liste de tous les contacts qu'il a eu avec Shirley. Je vais aller lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle."

"Gibbs ! Tu m'as déjà demandé trois profils, je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter" s'exaspéra Kate.

"Trouve quelque chose à ajouter" répliqua Gibbs, d'un ton cinglant. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

"Je vous souhaite un bonne soirée" leur lança Abby, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur.

"Merci Abby" lui répondit Kate.

"Avec ou sans anchois la pizza ? " lui demanda Tony, le téléphone à la main.

"Tony, tu sais…" le reste de la réponse de Kate ne parvint pas à Gibbs qui venait de refermer la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire. Aucun son du bureau ne traversait les murs.

La pièce était toute petite, peinte dans les tons blancs cassés. Elle était meublée d'une table et de trois chaises. Gibbs regarda l'homme qui attendait. Il portait la tenue orange des prisonniers. Il avait la tête couchée sur la table, le front appuyé sur les mains. Gibbs s'attarda prés de la porte. L'homme resta sans bouger un moment, à croire qu'il dormait. Enfin il releva la tête pour dévisager l'agent du NCIS.

"Agent Gibbs ? Auriez-vous appris une bonne nouvelle qui expliquerait votre sourire ? " demanda l'homme d'une voix traînant et sans timbre.

"Je venais vous annoncer que vous ne partez pas ce soir" expliqua Gibbs. "Le mauvais temps."

"Ho ! Le temps, une de ses données qu'on ne peut maîtriser. Mais il va nous permettre de continuer notre discussion la où nous l'avions laissée." L'homme étira les bras. La lumière étincela sur l'acier des menottes.

Gibbs attrapa une des chaises et s'assit en face du prisonnier. L'homme avait quarante deux ans, il s'était engagé dans la marine à dix sept ans. Malgré une grande intelligence et un bon dossier, il n'était qu'au grade de sergent. Il avait un physique passe par tout.

"Nous en étions à comment je suis devenu un monstre, je crois… La question étant devenons-nous un monstre ou naissons-nous monstre ? "

Jusqu'à présent, Gibbs n'était pas rentré dans son jeu. Il l'avait interrogé toute la journée sans rien obtenir. Il tenta de lire dans ses yeux, mais ceux-ci ne reflétaient rien. Une nuit, il n'avait qu'une nuit. Il allait résoudre cette enquête, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

"Je pense que l'on devient un monstre" répondit il, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

L'homme lui sourit. "Vous vous décidez à répondre à mes questions ? Vous passez outre ce que l'on vous a appris, à savoir, de ne donner à l'ennemie que son nom, son grade et son matricule ? "

"Je ne suis pas votre prisonnier."

"C'est vrai, c'est moi qui suis le votre. Quel était votre grade dans l'armée ? "

"Nous en étions à parler de monstres" le reprit Gibbs.

"A la façon de diriger vos hommes, de donner l'impression de toujours tout contrôler, je dirais que vous étiez chez les marins, vous aussi." Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Gibbs soutint le regard.

"Je suis parti avec le grade de sergent. Pourrions nous retourner aux monstres ? "

"Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez le genre d'homme à croire aux monstres… Donc d'après vous nous devenons des monstres ? Votre idée se défend mais à ça je peux vous répondre que les enfants sont méchants entre eux, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Ils ne font pas la différence entre le bien et le mal, pour eux le bien c'est quand maman est contente et le mal quand maman gronde. "

"Si je résume votre idée, nous naissons tous sociopathes et seule l'éducation nous soigne ? "

"C'est une façon un peu simpliste de résumer, mais d'une certaine façon c'est ça. "

"Simpliste ? " répéta Gibbs. "Ha oui ! J'oubliais, vous êtes beaucoup plus intelligent que moi, c'est ce que vous avez essayé de me faire comprendre tout l'après midi. Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi avez-vous été arrêté ? " demanda Gibbs, d'un ton narquois.

Les yeux de l'homme prirent un éclat méchant. "J'ai été victime des circonstances, encore une donnée qu'on ne maîtrise pas toujours. Sans le meurtre de cette pauvre Shirley, je ne serais pas ici. "

"Et vous chercheriez votre nouvelle proie ? "

"Vous aimeriez que je vous le dise ? "

"Ce que j'aimerais que vous me disiez, c'est que vous avez tué Shirley Kilpatrick."

"Je pensais qu'on était présumé innocent jusqu'à ce qu'on soit déclaré coupable ? Mais j'ai l'impression que pour vous c'est le contraire, je suis coupable et que je dois prouver mon innocence." Il ne paraissait pas choqué ou contrarié par ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Avez-vous tué Shirley Kilpatrick ? " reformula Gibbs.

"Pourquoi cette affaire vous touche tant ? Shirley vous rappellerez quelqu'un, une ancienne petite amie ? "

"Avez-vous tué Shirley Kilpatrick ? " répéta Gibbs.

"Shirley vous aurez plu… un peu jeune pour vous, mais je pense qu'elle est votre style de femme, dynamique, indépendante mais qui cherche malgré tout à être protégée…"

"Avez-vous tué Shirley Kilpatrick ? " le coupa Gibbs.

"Non, je n'ai pas tué Shirley Kilpatrick. "

"Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? "

"Vous n'avez aucune preuve et vous avez lu mon dossier. J'ai étranglé mes deux victimes alors que Shirley a été poignardé. "

"Vous tuez deux femmes il y a sept ans, puis plus rien ? Vous avez épuisé votre potentiel à tuer ? "

"C'est tout le contraire. Il a sept ans, j'ai été blessé au cours d'une mission… huit mois de repos forcé et encore cinq mois avant de pouvoir reprendre le service actif. J'étais cantonné derrière un bureau alors que je ne sais faire qu'une chose : tuer. C'est l'armée qui m'a appris. Je suis même payé pour ça et parfois on m'a donné des morceaux de métal, ce qu'ils appellent des médailles. Mais vous savez de quoi je parle. Vous savez ce que l'on ressent quand on tient sa victime dans son viseur, qu'elle ne sait rien, vous tenez sa vie entre vos mains… cette montée d'adrénaline et puis pfou. "

"Vous les avez tués car vous vous ennuyiez ? "

"Disons plutôt que j'ai eu un coup de folie... Ce qui peut expliquer ma négligence. "

"La folie ? C'est ce que vous allez plaider ? Pourtant vous ne me paraissez pas fou, je dirais même assez sûr de vous. "

"Si j'étais si sûr de moi, pourquoi ai-je sous-estimé ma deuxième victime ? Non, si j'avais prémédité mon coup je n'aurais pas fait cette erreur avec ma deuxième victime. J'aurais vu qu'elle était apte à se défendre. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont eu mon ADN. Mon autre erreur fut d'avoir utilisé la même corde pour les deux meurtres. "

"Et le meurtre de Shirley a permis de mettre un nom sur cet ADN qui attendait depuis sept ans."

"Nous ne pouvons pas stopper la science…. Mais je vous ai déjà expliqué pourquoi vous avez retrouvé mes cheveux dans la voiture de Shirley. Nous étions amis et elle me raccompagnait parfois chez moi. "

"C'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à vous croire. "

"Pourtant plusieurs personnes ont confirmé cette histoire de voiture. "

On frappa légèrement à la porte et Kate pénétra dans la pièce, un dossier dans les mains. Gibbs se leva et lui laissa la place. Il devait sortir de cette pièce. Il ouvrit la porte, mais au moment de sortir il se ravisa.

"Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? " demanda t'il au prisonnier.

"Un soda. Pourrais-je avoir quelque chose à manger ? "

"Tony a commandé une pizza" remarqua Kate.

Gibbs les regarda. "Je ne suis pas loin en cas de problème" fit il, à l'attention de Kate. Il referma la porte derrière lui.


	2. Kate

UNE NUIT : KATE

Kate regarda la porte ce refermer derrière Gibbs. Elle feuilleta rapidement quelques pages du dossier qu'elle avait pris avec elle.

"Nous n'avons pas encore eu la chance de vraiment parler ensemble. La première fois, c'est votre patron qui a surtout posé les questions et la deuxième fois, le contexte n'était pas favorable à une discussion. Cela ne doit pas faire longtemps que vous faites ce travail, n'est ce pas ?"

Kate ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider, mais elle n'était pas Gibbs, elle n'avait pas cette capacité à se détacher totalement de l'enquête qui le rendait presque inhumain. Ni Tony, qui avait tendance à tout tourner en dérision, comme si rien n'avait d'importance. L'homme qui était en face d'elle la révulsait, il avait tué deux femmes sans montrer le moindre remord, et il avait aussi assassiné Shirley Kilpatrick malgré ses démentis. Quand elle le regardait, elle avait en tête le corps pâle et sans vie de Shirley sur la table d'autopsie. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait laisser ses sentiments et ses jugements interférer dans son travail. Elle l'avait déjà fait et cela lui avait coûté cher. Elle se décida enfin à lever les yeux de sa lecture.

"Je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi, mais de vous."

"Je me demande ce que vous faisiez avant… pas dans la police, courir après des petits voleurs à la tire ou des délits de fuite, c'est pas votre genre, trop terre à terre. Il vous faut quelque chose de plus constructif, un plus grand défi pour montrer de quoi vous êtes capable. Je suis sûr que vous avez de quoi faire au NCIS."

"Pourquoi ce besoin de savoir avec qui vous parlez ? De tenter de percer leurs moindres secrets ?" demanda Kate.

"Vous avez des secrets ?"

"Comme tout le monde" laissa t'elle échapper.

"Vous avez sûrement raison. Dites moi qu'elle sont les miens."

"C'est plutôt à vous de me livrer vos secrets."

"Mais c'est vous la profileur ici."

Kate ne put s'empêcher de faire un léger mouvement de surprise de la tête.

"C'est la façon dont vous posez vos questions. Vous n'êtes pas directe, contrairement à votre supérieur ou votre coéquipier. Ils veulent juste savoir si j'ai tué Shirley Kilpatrick, à la rigueur si j'ai un mobil. Ils ne cherchent pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment, vous si."

"Vous êtes plutôt doué, mais cela ne suffit pas à m'impressionner."

"Je sais. Il vous en faut plus pour vous impressionner" rétorqua t'il, avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi. Quels étaient vos liens avec Shirley ?"

"Mes liens avec cette pauvre Shirley ? Nous étions juste amis, est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Un homme et une femme ne peuvent-ils pas être juste amis, sans tout rapporter au sexe ? Je peux vous retourner la question, quels sont vos liens avec l'agent Gibbs ou DiNozzo ?"

"Il n'y a rien entre moi et les agents Gibbs ou DiNozzo."

"Je pourrais vous répondre que je n'y crois pas. La façon dont vous regardez parfois l'agent Gibbs, ou dont vous répondez à l'agent DiNozzo peuvent me laisser supposer que vos liens sont plus que professionnels… et pourtant je sais qu'il n'y a rien entre ces deux hommes et vous."

Kate le dévisagea. Elle perçut un éclat froid dans ses yeux. Elle n'aima pas la façon dont il la regardait. Elle sentit un frisson le long de son dos. Ce type lui donnait la chaire de poule.

"Aucun des deux n'est vraiment votre style… Ai-je raison ?"

"Mais Shirley Kilpatrick était le votre, par contre?" renchérit Kate, sans prêter attention à sa dernière remarque.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière. "Et que savez-vous sur mon genre de femme ?"

"Les deux femmes que vous avez tuées à New York, ressemblaient un peu à Shirley. Pas physiquement, mais toutes les trois étaient des battantes, elles réussissaient, contrairement à vous."

"Ho ! Donc je les aurais tuées car elles me renvoyaient mes propres échecs ? Moi qui croyait que c'était toujours la faute d'une mère possessive ou d'une enfance difficile" se moqua t'il.

"D'une certaine façon…"

"Mais je ne connaissais pas mes victimes" coupa t'il.

"Moi je pense que si" le contredit Kate, d'une voix autoritaire.

Pour la première fois il parut légèrement déstabilisé, mais il retrouva rapidement sa contenance. "Malheureusement, vous ne pourrez jamais prouver votre idée."

Kate le savait bien. Elle n'avait rien pour le prouver, ils n'avaient déjà rien pour vraiment le rattacher au meurtre de Shirley, alors de là à prouver que tous ses crimes étaient prémédités. Mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant.

"Peut-être" fit elle. "Mais il y a sept ans, un meurtre est commis à New York. La police retrouve une trace d'ADN et en étudiant le crime elle arrive à le rattacher un autre homicide commis quelques semaines auparavant. Malheureusement, elle n'arrive pas à identifier l'ADN. Les inspecteurs doivent classer l'affaire. Puis il y a trois jours, ils reçoivent un appel d'un agent du NCIS qui veut en savoir plus sur ces deux affaires. Voila qu'après sept ans sans aucun indice, sans aucune nouvelle piste, on leur livre le meurtrier sur un plateau. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont déjà réétudié votre dossier. Vous pourrez en parler avec eux dans l'avion, à moins que vous n'avouiez le meurtre de Shirley." Kate marqua un blanc, puis reprit "peut-être que nous aussi, nous aurons un jour cette chance."

"Peut-être, mais une telle chance est plutôt rare." Il soupira, comme si toute cette conversation l'ennuyait. "Je préférais quand nous parlions de vous… d'une certaine façon, vous répondez au profil de mes victimes, si je vous écoute."

"D'une certaine façon" avoua Kate, sans sourciller.

"Et cela ne vous fait pas peur, de savoir que j'aurais pu vous étrangler ?" susurra t'il, en se penchant au-dessus de la table.

"Non" répondit-elle froidement. "Non, car c'est moi qui vous ai eu" continua t'elle, à voix basse, en se rapprochant de lui.

"Ho ! Vous devez être fière de vous… Vous avez arrêté le croque mitaine."

"Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer" lui murmura t'elle à l'oreille.

"Vous savez quoi, je pense que c'est votre père que vous voulez impressionner. Je mettrais ma main au feu que vous n'avez que des sœurs, mais c'était vous la petite préférée de papa, le garçon qu'il aurait voulu. Il doit être sacrement fier de vous, son petit gars qui réussit dans un monde d'homme et qui met sous les verrous les grands méchants loups."

Kate voulut se reculer, mais il l'attrapa par les poignets. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais il la serait trop fort. Il avait un regard de prédateur. De nouveau elle sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos, malgré la chaleur de la pièce. Elle eut peur, réellement peur. Pendant l'espace d'un instant elle sut ce qu'avait ressenti toutes les victimes de ce monstre avant leur mort. L'image de Shirley Kilpatrick à la morgue ce fit encore plus nette dans son esprit.

"Lâchez moi tout de suite !" ordonna t'elle, mais sa voix la trahit. Elle le vit à ses yeux.

"Je croyais que vous étiez une grande fille ? Je ne vois qu'une petite fille qui veut que son papa la défende. Je suis extrêmement déçu" se moqua t'il avec une petite moue.

Elle se leva brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise. Elle essayait de se libérer, lorsque Tony rentra vivement dans la salle. Il se jeta sur le prisonnier et le ceintura à la taille. Surpris par l'attaque, il relâcha Kate. Tony le poussa contre le mur et le frappa violemment. L'homme glissa le long du mur, le nez en sang. Tony allait le relever en l'attrapant par le col.

"Ca suffit !" l'enjoignit Gibbs.

Tony ne paraissait pas calmé. Il jeta un regard noir sur l'homme à terre, et un autre à Gibbs.

"Va me chercher Ducky !" ajouta Gibbs, d'un ton qui n'attendait pas de répliques.

Tony parut réfléchir quelques secondes, puis capitula.

Kate s'était réfugiée prés de la porte, les bras croisés et serrés contre elle. Elle arrivait tout juste à contenir sa peur et sa colère.

"Pauvre petite fille apeurée qui a besoin d'être protégé !" nargua l'homme toujours à terre, en fixant son regard sur Kate.

Tony allait réagir, mais Gibbs l'en empêcha.

"Sors de là DiNozzo !"

Cette fois l'agent obéit aux ordres de son supérieur. Il passa devant Kate, il s'arrêta pour la dévisager.

"Je sais me défendre toute seule DiNozzo" marmonna t'elle.

Tony fut surpris par le ton et la réflexion de la jeune femme, mais il ne répondit pas et sortit.

Gibbs s'approcha de Kate sans quitter l'homme des yeux. "Ca va ?" lui demanda t'il. Il voulut poser sa main sur son épaule, mais elle se dégagea d'un haussement d'épaule et suivit Tony.

Gibbs foudroya du regard le suspect. Il était toujours assis par terre et souriait. Il paraissait s'amuser des derniers événements. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot et attendirent le médecin dans un silence pesant.

"Tu as besoin de mes services ?" demanda Ducky, en observant simultanément les deux hommes.


	3. Ducky

UNE NUIT : DUCKY

Gibbs et Ducky aidèrent le prisonnier à se relever et à se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Gibbs alla lui chercher un verre d'eau, puis laissa le médecin seul avec son patient. Il ne ferma pas la porte et Ducky savait parfaitement qu'il attendait de l'autre côté.

"Je suis le docteur Mallard" se présenta t'il. "Que vous est-il arrivé ? "

"J'ai glissé" répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Le médecin lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais il ne préférait pas savoir ce qui c'était réellement passé. Il avait eu le message de Tony juste au moment où il allait rentrer chez lui. Il ne lui avait rien demandé, et en voyant les têtes des trois agents, il avait compris que la nuit devait être longue. Il mit ses gants et vérifia que le sang avait fini de couler, avant de lui faire lever la tête. Il positionna ses mains autour du nez, tâta doucement mais n'y décela rien de cassé.

"Vous avez eu de la chance dans votre chute. La douleur devrait disparaître dans les prochaines heures, mais si vous voulez quelques choses… "

"Non, je vous en remercie, je pense que vous comprenez que je préfère avoir toute ma tête. "

"Oui, bien sûr. Il se peut que votre nez reste gonflé quelques jours. Si la douleur persistait ou que vous souffriez d'autre saignement de nez, il faudra consulter" expliqua Ducky, en rangeant ses affaires.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je risque d'être le centre de beaucoup d'attention dans les jours à venir."

Ducky regarda l'homme en face de lui par-dessus ses lunettes. Quelque chose dans sa voix l'intrigua, comme s'il était fier de tout ça.

"Ne soyez pas si surpris docteur. On a du vous expliquer qui j'étais" ils se dévisagèrent.

"Je sais qui vous êtes. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que vous ne paraissiez pas plus contrarié que ça d'avoir été arrêté."

"J'avoue que tout cela me déplaît mais que puis-je y faire. J'ai commis une erreur il y sept, j'en paye le prix aujourd'hui. "

Ducky n'était pas sûr qu'il parlait du fait d'avoir assassiné deux femmes ou d'avoir laissé une trace derrière lui. Il en avait fini avec lui, il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui et prendre du repos. Sans cette affaire il aurait eu sa soirée pour lui, cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'en avait pas eu, à boire un whisky douze ans d'âge dans son fauteuil préféré, à lire ses revues médicales qui s'empilaient dans son bureau faute de temps, le tout en écoutant Mozart.

"Oui, vous en payez le prix" répéta le médecin, distraitement.

"Vous n'avez pas l'air convaincu pour autant" lui fit remarquer le détenu, après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau.

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse réellement payer pour ce que vous avez fait… d'ailleurs je ne suis même pas sûr que nous parlons exactement de la même chose" répondit honnêtement le ME.

L'homme inclina légèrement la tête tout en gardant son regard fixé sur le vieux médecin. "Je comprends."

Ducky haussa les sourcilles. Il ne pensait pas que cet homme puisse comprendre, ou du moins il avait envie de croire qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

"Vous pensez que parce que je suis un assassin, je suis incapable de ressentir des émotions, de ne pas compatir ?" demanda t'il, comme s'il avait saisi les réflexions intimes du médecin.

"Non, vous êtes humain donc à même de ressentir des émotions… C'est peut être cela qui me gêne, que vous soyez comme moi."

"Nous sommes semblables, effectivement. C'est ce qui explique la fascination de la plupart des gens pour la violence. Notre civilisation la bannit, pour que nous puissions nous différencier de l'animal, mais nous avons tout simplement oublié que nous sommes nous-même des animaux."

"Nous sommes peut-être encore des animaux au fond de nous, mais cela ne permet pas de vous excuser. Contrairement aux animaux nous avons une âme. Vous avez tué en sachant que cela était mal et proscrit."

"Et vous, en tant que médecin, n'avez-vous jamais voulu abréger les souffrances d'un malade en lui donnant la mort ? En sachant que cela était mal et proscrit, pour reprendre vos mots."

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard, chacun tentant de deviner les pensées de l'autre, sans y parvenir. Ducky attrapa sa sacoche pour mettre fin à ce duel silencieux et stérile.

"Vous partez déjà ?"

"J'en ai fini avec vous. Je vais laisser un mot pour les policiers new-yorkais."

"C'est dommage. Je trouvais enfin quelqu'un qui n'allait pas me rabâcher pour la énième fois les mêmes choses, me demander si j'ai tué Shirley" fit-il d'une voix faussement implorante.

Ducky hésita. Il jeta un regard vers la porte, puis vers l'homme. Peut-être arriverait-il à lui faire dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pourvu que cela puisse les conduire à une inculpation. Puis Gibbs était juste à côté. Ducky soupira, il redressa la chaise que Kate avait fait tomber.

"De quoi voulez-vous parler ? " demanda Ducky.

"Pourquoi la médecine légale ? Je croyais que tous les médecins voulaient sauver des vies ? "

Pourquoi la médecine légale ? A la place de cardiologue, pédiatre ou d'une autre spécialité. Il s'était souvent posé la question, et même encore aujourd'hui cela lui arrivait parfois face à un cadavre. Ne lui aurait-il pas été plus utile de son vivant ? Il soupira, il savait ce que c'était que de s'occuper de patients vivants. Il l'avait fait dans une autre vie, une vie bien loin maintenant.

"Les vivants ont besoin d'être soigné, et c'est gratifiant quand on y parvient. Pour les morts c'est différent, la médecine légale ne s'intéresse qu'à ceux qui sont décédés d'une mort violente ou bizarre. D'une certaine façon je me fais l'écho de leur dernière parole, celle qui permettra peut-être de leur rendre justice. Et puis elle permet d'apporter certaines réponses à ceux qui restent."

"Noble cause. Et que vous a dit Shirley ? "

"Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas parler de Shirley ? " le reprit Ducky.

"C'est vrai, la mort de Shirley n'est pas un sujet dont j'ai envi de parler. Elle était si pleine de vie et de la savoir..." il avait l'air abattu puis il poursuivit d'une voix profonde "c'est un ami commun qui me l'a présentée. Elle venait d'être mutée et je crois qu'ils avaient été voisins ou à la même école, quelque chose comme ça. Il l'aidait à s'intégrer. Dès que je l'ai vu je me suis senti attiré par elle, pas physiquement. Nous avions des points communs, nous aimions les mêmes films, le même genre de musique… j'aimais Shirley, jamais je ne lui aurais fait de mal, jamais."

Ducky ne sut dire s'il jouait la comédie où s'il était réellement triste. Après tout, ils s'étaient peut-être trompés. Le doute s'installa dans son esprit. Cet homme en face de lui était certes un assassin, mais était-il forcement celui de Shirley Kilpatrick ? N'étaient-ils pas allés un peu vite après avoir identifié son ADN ? Il faisait office du suspect idéal, mais il n'était pas le premier, et un certain nombre c'était avéré innocent. L'avantage des morts sur les vivants, c'est qu'ils ne mentent plus, un point de plus pour la médecine légale, pensa t'il.

"On peut tuer par amour" remarqua t'il.

"Ce n'est pas mon cas. Je n'ai pas tué par amour. Puis Shirley et moi c'était une profonde amitié qui nous unissait."

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de parler avec cet homme ? Maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de son jugement. Ce n'était pas son travail de trouver les coupables, il ne faisait qu'aider en donnant le plus d'indication sur la mort et comment elle était survenue. Il regarda vers la porte, elle était ouverte, à tout moment il pouvait mettre fin à cet entretient, mais il n'y arrivait pas, quelque chose voulait qu'il reste, peut-être l'envie de savoir, de comprendre, de mettre un visage sur le mal ? Non, il secoua la tête, le mal n'a pas de visage, cela peut-être n'importe qui. Il avait participé à suffisamment d'enquêtes pour le savoir. Alors pourquoi ce doute ce soir ?

"Quelque chose ne va pas docteur Mallard ? "

"Hein !" répondit-il, reprenant, soudain, conscience d'où il était. "Non tout va bien. Je réfléchissais. "

"J'espère ne pas vous avoir interrompu dans une réflexion importante" s'excusa t'il.

"Rien de vraiment important" confirma t'il. Il perçut une étrange lueur dans les yeux du prisonnier. Il se demanda si celui-ci n'avait pas perçu son dilemme. Et si c'était voulu, s'il avait volontairement semé le trouble dans son esprit ? Ducky se sentit las de tout ça pour la première fois de sa vie et cela l'effraya. Il était confronté à la violence et à toute ses atrocités, mais pas aux vivants, pas à ceux qui la commettait. D'une certaine façon il se protégeait d'elle, il ne cherchait pas à la comprendre, à lui donner une cause. Il adorait son travail, c'était toute sa vie, mais cette nuit il se rendit compte qu'il lui permettait de se cacher.

Tony frappa légèrement à la porte. Ducky lui en fut reconnaissance et lui fit signe de rentrer.

"J'ai fini" déclara t'il en se levant.

Tony posa un morceau de pizza placé sur une serviette en papier sur la table. "Tout c'est bien passé ?" demanda t'il.

Ducky était quasiment à la porte. Il jeta un dernier regard sur l'homme qui commençait à mordre à pleines dents la pizza. "Oui, tout c'est bien passé" répondit-il d'une voix lointaine.

"Ca va Ducky ? " lui demanda Tony, un peu inquiet de l'attitude du légiste.

"Oui, tout va bien Tony. Je te laisse, j'ai quelques papiers à remplir." Il sortit en refermant doucement la porte.

Tony médita quelques secondes à l'attitude de Ducky, puis se re-concentra sur son travail.

* * *

N/A : merci à Ykyrya pour tes reviews. 


	4. Tony

Disclamer : les personnages de Fin Tutuola et John Munch sont la propriété de Dick Wolf, NBC, Universal Television et USA studio.

Le personnage de John Munch est aussi la propriété de Tom Fontana et Barry Levinson, NBC et Baltimore pictures.

* * *

UNE NUIT : TONY

Ducky était resté un moment avec le prisonnier. Tony se demanda de quoi ils avaient pu parlé. Tony mit les mains derrière la tête et se balança sur sa chaise. Ducky ne dirait rien, secret médical oblige.

L'homme avala la dernière bouchée de pizza, s'essuya la bouche avec un coin de la serviette puis se leva en s'étirant.

Tony repositionna normalement sa chaise et le surveilla du regard.

"Je veux juste m'étirer. Je suis assis sur cette chaise depuis l'après midi." Il se plaça devant le miroir, vérifia sa coiffure, puis observa le reflet de Tony. "J'ai l'impression d'être une bête curieuse, d'abord l'agent Gibbs, puis Todd, le docteur Mallard et maintenant vous. Bientôt j'aurai fait la connaissance de tous les agents de ce bureau" nargua t'il.

"Vous êtes loin d'une bête curieuse ou rare… malheureusement." Tony constata que sa réponse faisait sourire le suspect.

"Vous avez un bon crochet du droit" remarqua t'il, en grattant une tache de sang sur sa tenue. "Vous deviez être plutôt bon en sport. Vous avez pratiqué la boxe ? "

Tony ne répondit pas.

"Vous êtes moins bavard que vos amis."

"Pourquoi devrais-je vous répondre ?"

"Rien ne vous y oblige. Je suis juste un peu curieux, l'agent Todd a du vous le dire." Il se retourna pour dévisager Tony.

Tony le foudroya du regard.

"L'agent Todd serait-elle un sujet sensible ?"

"L'agent Todd est ma coéquipière, pas un sujet sensible."

"Oui, j'ai constaté ça, cependant je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait réellement apprécié votre intervention musclée. Y aurait-il de la concurrence ? Ou aurais-je mis fin à une grande amitié ?"

"Il en faut plus que ça" rétorqua Tony.

"Bien sûr… C'était la même chose avec Shirley. Il nous arrivait de nous disputer, mais nous réconciliions toujours."

"Pas la dernière fois, cela lui a valu six coups de couteau."

"C'est faux, je n'ai pas tué Shirley, combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ?" s'énerva t'il.

"Cela aurait été plus simple de vous croire si votre ADN n'avait pas été fiché pour deux meurtres de femmes."

"Quand vous m'avez arrête j'ai admis ces deux meurtres, pourquoi nierais-je celui de Shirley ?" Il fit le tour de la table, et se réinstalla à sa place.

"Vous n'avez admis les deux premiers meurtres que lorsque l'on vous a dit que nous avions des preuves irréfutables."

"Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer. Mais je n'ai rien fait à Shirley."

Tony se mordilla la lèvre inférieur et plissa le front. "Ok, ce n'est pas vous qui avez tué Shirley, qui alors ? " Tony attrapa son crayon et un bout de papier, prêt à noter.

"Je n'en sais rien, Shirley était jolie, jeune… elle pouvait plaire."

"Peut-être, mais tous les hommes ne sont pas des tueurs. Il doit bien y avoir une raison. La personne qui l'a tuée s'est acharnée sur elle."

"Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Je ne suis même pas capable d'expliquer pourquoi j'ai tué ces deux femmes à New York. D'après l'agent Todd, elles m'auraient renvoyé mes échecs."

"J'avoue n'avoir jamais bien compris sur quoi se basaient les profils. Sûrement un homme, blanc, d'une trentaine d'année, c'est ce qu'on nous donne la plupart du temps. En gros plus de la moitié de la population du pays, franchement en quoi cela nous aide. Et puis ils sont souvent impuissants ou vives encore chez maman, à croire qu'on fiche tous les célibataires qui vivent encore chez leurs parents !"

"C'est basé sur la psychologie, ce n'est pas une science exacte. Elle demande à être améliorée, mais la base est connue et reconnue."

"Vous devez avoir raison, je crois que j'ai du rater les cours la dessus. En tout cas vous avez l'air de vous y connaître ? "

L'homme sourit à Tony. "Vous êtes plutôt doué."

"Je ne comprends pas, de quoi parlez-vous ? "

"Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, vous jouez très bien la comédie et je suis sûr qu'un certain nombre de personnes ont du tomber dans le panneau. Vous faite semblant d'être stupide, le suspect ce sent supérieur à vous et avoue une partie de son crime. Je trouve que l'idée est bonne et mais elle ne marche pas avec moi. "

"Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer" répliqua Tony.

"Et puis vous êtes un bon comédien. A croire que vous faite ça souvent, l'imbécile, le clown de service, celui qui se moque de tout… mais tout ça n'est qu'illusion, n'est ce pas agent DiNozzo ?"

"Et qu'est qui vous fait dire ça ? Je suis peut être optimiste de nature et puis j'ai toujours rêvé d'être clown."

"Les clowns sont souvent des gens tristes. Ils attirent l'attention et la sympathie sur eux en faisant rire, tout en cachant leurs véritables problèmes et leurs blessures."

Le sourire de Tony ce fit un peu plus crispé. "Votre explication tient un peu de la psychologie de supermarché. Comment pouvez-vous savoir qui je suis sans même me connaître ?"

"Vous avez raison, rien ne me permet de le dire. C'était juste une supposition, pour vous déstabiliser, mais a priori cela ne marche pas avec vous."

"Non, cela ne marche pas… Revenons au soir où Shirley a été assassiné. Vous étiez tous les deux au cinéma. Vous en êtes sortis vers 20 heures, mais elle a refusé de rester manger un morceau avec vous, protestent de la fatigue. Vous l'avez suivie et vous avez vu qu'elle avait un petit ami, cela vous a mis en colère et une fois seule vous l'avez tuée" résuma Tony.

"Tout est toujours si simple pour vous. Je savais déjà qu'elle avait un petit ami, elle me l'avait dit. Alors pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas tué il y deux mois, quant elle me l'a annoncée ?"

"Parce que vous mentez. Shirley n'en avait parlé à personne. Nous en sommes sûrs."

"J'étais son meilleur ami. Elle me confiait beaucoup de chose."

"Shirley sortait avec un officier supérieur et marié… vous comprenez tout ce que cela aurait entraîné pour Shirley et son petit ami si cela c'était su. Ils étaient très discrets, il nous a fallu du temps pour savoir qui c'était. Ils ne téléphonaient jamais de chez eux ou avec leur portable, ils changeaient d'endroit à chaque fois… Pourquoi aurait-elle risqué de se faire prendre juste pour vous ?"

L'homme se mura dans le silence.

"Aurais-je fait mouche ?"

"Vous êtes pathétique agent DiNozzo, vous vous accrochez a tout ce qui ressemble à une vérité à défaut d'être vous-même sincère. Vous cachez vos blessures par des mensonges…"

"Taisez-vous !" Tony se leva et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

L'homme se mit à rire face à la colère de l'agent. Ce fut plus que Tony pouvait en supporter, et il frappa des deux mains sur la table. Il allait répondre lorsque Gibbs rentra dans la salle. Il regarda les deux hommes, et fronça légèrement les sourcils en dévisageant Tony.

"Les policiers de New York ne vont pas tarder" annonça t'il.

Tony vérifia l'heure et constata, surpris, qu'il était presque huit heures du matin. Gibbs fit lever le prisonnier et lui passa des menottes autours des chevilles. Les trois hommes sortirent de la pièce.

Le bureau était éclairé par la lumière du jour et commençait déjà à ce remplir. Deux hommes s'avancèrent vers eux, portant chacun un badge visiteur.

"Inspecteur Tutuola et Munch de l'unité spéciale des victimes" se présenta le policier noir, en montrant sa plaque.

"Que lui est-il arrivé au visage ?" demanda l'autre policier en lui changeant les menottes.

"Tout est expliqué dans le dossier" répondit Gibbs.

"Vous avez eu ses aveux ?"

Gibbs ne répondit pas et les escorta jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

"Il aura ce qu'il mérite" tenta de le réconforter le policier qui répondait au nom de Munch.

"Oui, mais les parents de Shirley Kilpatrick vont devoir vivre dans l'ignorance."

Les deux policières restèrent silencieux, sachant pertinemment ce que l'agent du NCIS ressentait pour l'avoir vécu aussi. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, ils s'écartèrent pour laisser Abby descendre, puis s'y engouffrèrent. Gibbs regarda les portes se refermer sur un échec, sur son échec.

Abby observa Gibbs dans les yeux. "Je suis désolée Gibbs" murmura t'elle. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à son bureau. Elle salua rapidement les deux autres agents puis disparut dans son labo.

Ducky pénétra dans le bureau et vérifia que Gibbs n'était pas encore parti. Il voulait savoir s'ils avaient réussi mais lui aussi comprit la conclusion de la nuit aux visages maussades des trois agents. Il soupira et s'approcha de Gibbs.


	5. Gibbs, Kate, Ducky et Tony

UNE NUIT : GIBBS, KATE, DUCKY ET TONY

Ducky et Gibbs échangèrent quelques mots, pendant que Kate et Tony se préparaient à rentrer chez eux, l'air fatigué et las.

"J'offre le petit dej' à Kate et Tony, tu veux te joindre à nous ? " demanda Gibbs, au moment où le médecin repartait.

"Avec joie" répondit le légiste.

"J'ai bien entendu, tu nous offres le petit déjeuné ? " questionna Tony.

"Ne me fais pas répéter Tony, ou c'est toi qui régale" donna t'il comme réponse, tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Les trois autres membres le suivirent.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, perdus dans leurs pensées. Gibbs sirotait son café, pendant que Kate jouait avec sa nourriture, Ducky paraissait lire l'avenir dans sa tasse de thé, et Tony mangeait plus par automatisme que par faim.

"On ne peut pas toujours gagner" soupira Ducky, au bout d'un moment. Les trois autres regards se tournèrent vers lui, comme si la voix du médecin légiste les avait soudain ramenés sur terre.

"C'est pas une raison" maugréa Gibbs, en faisant signe à la serveuse de lui resservir du café. Il ne supportait pas l'échec, et son humeur s'en ressentait.

"Et s'il ne l'avait pas tué ?" demanda soudainement Kate. "On n'a pas de preuves, pas d'indice, juste des présomptions. "

S'ils n'avaient pas interrogé le bon suspect cela voulait dire que le véritable assassin courait toujours, et qu'à aucun moment celui-ci n'avait été inquiété. Cette idée leur était insupportable, encore plus que celle de n'avoir pas réussi à faire avouer le suspect.

"On n'a même pas un mobile" continua la jeune femme.

"Tous les crimes n'ont pas de mobile."

"Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'on tue juste comme ça. Il y a forcement quelque chose qui pousse au crime."

"Tony a raison Kate, certains meurtres n'ont pas de mobiles, ou ils sont tellement futiles que cela paraît complètement absurde… mais je suis sûr que c'est lui."

Ils se murèrent dans le silence quelques instants, chacun repensant à ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours et surtout cette nuit. Ce pouvait-il qu'il ait tué Shirley sans réel motif, comme il le clamait haut et fort pour ses deux premiers meurtres ? C'était déstabilisant, et donnait une impression de réel gâchis aux membres de l'équipe. Ils allaient réétudier le dossier, réinterroger tout le monde, mais ils savaient que c'était trop tard, trouver un nouveau suspect était impossible. Le meurtre remontait à plus d'une semaine maintenant, et ils ne trouveraient pas de nouvelles preuves. Ce dossier irait rejoindre tous ceux des affaires non élucidées. Il prendrait la poussière, de temps à autres, un agent plus consciencieux que les autres irait y jeter un coup d'œil, peut-être qu'eux aussi. Ce n'était pas le premier échec auquel ils étaient confrontés, ni le dernier mais malgré tout ils avaient toujours cette sensation de défaite, de ne pas avoir été plus malin que le criminel et d'une certaine façon d'avoir failli à leur devoir.

"En tout cas je suis content de m'en être débarrassé" ajouta Tony, en reposant sa fourchette. Il regarda son assiette encore à moitié pleine et parut dégoûté.

Le reste du groupe baissa la tête. Ils savaient très bien ce que Tony voulait dire, et au fond ils ressentaient la même chose. Ce type avait réussi à les cerner, plus qu'eux n'y avait réussi. C'était peut être plus ça qui les mettait en rogne. Il s'était joué d'eux, sans jamais être menacé.

Ducky but une dernière gorgée de thé. "Je rentre me reposer un peu, j'ai une autopsie en début d'après midi" fit-il au bout d'un moment. Il se leva et mit son manteau.

"Je vais y aller aussi, Max m'attend" dit Tony, en imitant le médecin.

"Qui est Max ?" demanda Kate, qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

"Mon chat" répondit Tony, en souriant.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte. D'après ce que Kate et Gibbs pouvaient entendre, Ducky s'était lancé dans une de ses histoires dont il avait le secret.

Les deux agents restèrent silencieux.

"Dure nuit" lâcha Gibbs.

Kate ne répondit pas.

"Tout ce qu'il a dit n'est pas vrai, Kate. "

"Je sais… Je crois que je vais y aller aussi." Elle se prépara à partir mais au dernier moment se retourna vers Gibbs. "Mon père est mort avant que je ne rentre à la CIA… Je ne saurai jamais s'il est fière de moi" murmura t'elle.

Gibbs gardait les yeux rivés sur son café. "Il l'est sûrement… en tout cas si tu étais ma fille je le serais."

Ils se regardérent, puis Kate se tourna vers la sortie. Elle lui fit un bref signe de la main en guise d'en revoir. Gibbs redemanda une nouvelle tasse de café. Il soupira, le visage de Shirley Kilpatrick allait sûrement hanter certaines de ses nuits.

* * *

N/A : merci pour tous les review. 


End file.
